Vol d'enfants
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Suite de Heureux evenements...


**Statué :** Suite de Thouéris et Heureux evenements...

* * *

_Fin de l'épisode précédent :_

_Anise :__ J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que Thouéris est de retour._

_Jack :__ Quoi ?_

_Anise :__ Thouéris sait qu'elle danger représente la Tauri fassent au goaoul'd et a décidé de reprendre ce qu'elle avait fait tout de suite. Et ce n'est pas tout !_

_Jack :__ Quoi encore ?_

_Anise :__ Thouéris n'est pas la seul a venir chercher vos enfants. Trois grands maîtres goaoul'd arrivent pour essayer de lui prendre._

_Hammond : __Lieutenant, mettez la base en état d'alerte maximal, nous avons de sérieux problèmes._

* * *

VOL D'ENFANTS

* * *

Sa faisait désormais 2 jours que Anise était venu apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle au S.G.C.. La base de Cheyenne Montain était au niveau d'alerte maximale. Tout le monde était affolé à l'idée que les goaoul'd étaient de retour. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul mais plus de 5 grands maîtres qui accompagnait Thouéris dans sa quête.

Du côté de Jack et Sam, ca allait plutôt mieux, ils c'étaient remis de la mort de leur fille et se consacraient entièrement à leurs 2 petits garçons. Entre temps ils allaient élaborer un plan avec le reste de l'équipe pour arriver à affronter les goaoul'd.

En fin de soirée, la N.A.S.A. avait détecte l'approche de dizaines de vaisseaux goaoul'd. Ils avaient immédiatement prévenu la base du S.G.C.. Seul le général Hammond, Jack et Sam étaient au courant de cette nouvelle, ils avaient voulu rester discrets pour ne pas affoler tout le monde pour que le calme reste le maître absolu de la base, pour l'instant. Le général Hammond n'avait pas trouvé que l'approche des goaoul'd était très grave pour le moment. Il avait quand même chargé Sam et Jack d'aller le dire à leurs coéquipiers, à savoir Daniel et Teal'c.

Sam était allé regarder si tout allait bien du côté des garçons, ils étaient à l'infirmerie pendant l'absence de leurs parents, Janet était ravi de s'en occupé, elle aurait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, bien sûr elle avait Cassandra, mais c'était différent. Pendant ce temps Jack traînait dans les couloirs, il allait dans la direction des appartements de Teal'c, il voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il entra dans la chambre de Teal'c. Teal'c était assis par terre, les jambes croisé, il effectuait son Kelnorim.

Jack : Je ne vous dérange pas ? 

Teal'c se réveilla, il était surpris pas l'arrivé du colonel, d'habitude il ne venait jamais lui rendre visite dans sa chambre.

Teal'c : Que puis-je faire pour vous, O'neill ? 

Jack alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Teal'c pendant que celui-ci se levait.

Jack : On a un problème.

Teal'c : Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : on a détecté le goaoul'd. Ils arrivent en nombre.

Teal'c : Combien compte-t-on de vaisseaux pour le moment ?

Jack : Plus d'une dizaine de vaisseaux mère et plein de vaisseaux au tour.

Teal'c : Je crois que la situation de la Terre est mal parti cette fois O'neill.

Jack : Oui, je sais.

Teal'c : J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi.

Jack : Ne vous inquiété pas, je vous crois. C'est très gentil à vous Teal'c, et je comprendrais si vous me demander de repartir avec les vôtres, sur Choulak.

Teal'c : Je me suis engagé en vers votre peuple O'neill, j'irais tuer les grands maîtres goaoul'd à vos côté.

Jack : Merci Teal'c, vous êtes un très grand ami pour moi.Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie. 

Sam était avec ces deux bout de choux. Elle était en train de changer leurs couches, quand Daniel arriva.

Daniel : Salut Sam.

Sam : Salut.

Daniel : Comment vont-ils ?

Sam : Ca va. Le général vous a mis au courant ?

Daniel : Au courant de quoi ?

Sam : Je vois que non. On a détecté des dizaines de vaisseaux goaoul'd sur l'orbite de la terre.

Daniel : Mais pourquoi le général n'a pas prévenu tout le monde.

Sam : il n'as pas voulu affoler toute la base.

Daniel : Je vois.

Sam : Je crois que nous sommes mal barré cette fois. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Daniel : Je sais, il faudrait réussir à contacté les Asgards pour leur demander de l'aide.

Sam : Nous y avons pensé, mais la dernières fois que l'on a vu Thor, les réplicateurs étaient encore dans leur galaxie.

Daniel : Je sais, mais il devrait nous aidez, c'est grâce à vous si leur planète n'as pas été dévasté. 

Sam ne répondit pas, elle pris ces deux garçons pour les emmenés vers leur lits. Il était tard et tout le monde dormait déjà dans la base. Seul quelque personne qui essayaient de garder le contrôle de la situation étaient encore debout.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, Sam laissa Jack dormir seul, il c'était couché tard car il avait discuté longtemps avec Teal'c la veille. Seul elle se résigna à aller voir le général Hammond.

Toc, toc, toc.

Hammond : Entrez. 

Sam entra.

Hammond : Que me vos l'honneur de cette visite major ?

Sam : Nous devrions essayer de contacté les Asgards, monsieur.

Hammond : Mais comment ?

Sam : Je n'ai qu'a refaire un générateur pour donner plus de puissance à notre circuit électrique, après cela nous aurons qu'a leur demander de l'aide. 

Hammond ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il se demandait si c'était une bonne résolution de demander de l'aide à ces petits extra-terrestre.

Hammond : D'accord, major. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera, après tout, la situation ne peut que s'améliorer. 

Sam parti vers son labo afin de s'exécuter à sa tache.

Environ une heure plus tard, Jack se réveilla avec les pleure que ces deux enfants faisait depuis un certain temps. Il alla voir ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient juste faim. Il les emmena voir Janet pour qu'elle leur donne à manger puis, ensuite il chercha Sam dans la base quand il l'a trouva dans son labo.

Jack : Sam, qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Sam : Je fait un générateur pour essayer de contacter les Asgards.

Jack : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Sam : Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, c'est une idée.

Jack : Tu auras bientôt fini ?

Sam : Heu... 

Jack se demander ce que signifiait se " Heu... "

Sam : J'ai fini.

Jack : Allons prévenir Hammond

Sam : J'arrive. En fait, comment vont David et Théo ?

Jack : Ca va, ils avaient faim, je les emmené voir le doc.

Sam : D'accord. 

Puis, ensuite ils partirent voir le général Hammond.

Toc, toc, toc.

Hammond : Entrez.

Sam : J'ai fini de construire la génératrice, mon général.

Hammond : Déjà ?

Sam : Oui.

Hammond : Bien, allez l'installer, vous partirais tout de suite major.

Jack : Parce que c'est Sam qui va partir ?

Hammond : Vous avez une autres idée ?

Jack : Je n'ai qu'a y allé moi !

Hammond : On a besoin de vous ici en tant que second du chef de la base.

Jack : Mais...

Hammond : Je sais, Jack que vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui est raisons politique mais...

Jack : O.K..

Hammond : allez-y major.

Sam : A vos ordres. 

Sam parti pour installer la génératrice, Jack la suivit.

Jack : Tu en a pour longtemps a installé ca ?

Sam : non, une ou deux minutes, tout au plus. 

Sam installa le générateur en quelques minutes à peine. Puis avec Jack, ils décidèrent d'aller voir leurs enfants afin que Sam leur disent un petit " au revoir " avant de partir.

Puis une fois ces " au revoir " fait ils revinrent voir le général Hammond qui était dans la salle des commandes.

Sam : Mon général, quand est-ce que je part ?

Hammond : Tout de suite major.

Sam : D'accord. 

Sam descendit pour aller dans la salle d'embarquement. Le lieutenant qui était au commande enclencha la procédure d'ouverture de la porte. Toute la base s'éteignit puis au bout d'une minutes la génératrice se mit en marche et tout refonctionna. Les 8 chevrons s'enclenchèrent et Sam s'apprêtait à traversé la porte des étoiles.

Hammond : Bonne chance major Carter, essayer de nous ramener de bonnes nouvelles.

Sam : J'essaierai mon général.

Jack : Je t'aime Sam.

Sam : Moi aussi, je t'aime. 

Puis, suite à ces paroles réconfortantes elle passa au travers la portes des étoiles.

Elle arriva dans une sorte de vaisseau spatial, a priori le même que Jack lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier de la technologie des anciens. Plein de petits extra-terrestre de la race de Thor, étaient à bord du vaisseaux. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Sam.

Extra-terrestre : Qui êtes-vous ?

Sam : Je viens de la terre, et je voudrai rencontrer Thor, s'il vous plaît. 

Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces paroles, qu'un rayon la transporta à bord d'une pièce d'un autres vaisseaux. Il n'y avait personne quand soudain un autres rayon apparut. C'était Thor.

Thor : Salutations, major Carter.

Sam : Bonjour Thor.

Thor : Je tient à vous présenté toutes mes félicitations pour vos enfants.

Sam : Merci, c'est très gentil. Si je comprend bien, tout le monde est vraiment au courant, donc vous savez ce qui se passe sur Terre en ce moment ?

Thor : En effet.

Sam : Pourriez vous nous aider ?

Thor : Je crains que la lutte contre les réplicateurs soit encore la, il ne nous reste seulement que deux vaisseaux sur notre planète et ils vont bientôt partir.

Sam : S'il vous plaît, aidez nous. Si les goaoul'd arrive à prendre la Terre, mon peuple sera réduit en esclavage. Vous ne pourriez pas faire un petit détour pas la terre afin de nous enlever tout ces goaoul'd ?

Thor : Je ne puis pas, major Carter. Dans l'était actuelle des choses ces vaisseaux se situe à plusieurs galaxie de la Terre, ca prendrais plus de 1 semaines afin d'arriver dans votre galaxie.

Sam : Mais c'est toujours ca, s'il vous plaît.

Thor : Soit, je vais en réfère de suite à mon peuple pour savoir ce qu'ils en pense. Si vous voulez contacter votre chef tout est enregistrer dans ses galets. 

Il lui montra la table avec les galets. Elle s'en était déjà servit au paravent dans la lutte contre les réplicateurs et se rappelait comment ils fonctionnaient.

Sam : Merci Thor. 

Thor fit un petit signe de la tête comme pour, en quelque sorte dire " de rien " puis il parti à travers les rayons lumineux. Sam, quand a elle se dirigea vers les galets afin de prévenir le général Hammond des projets qui était en cours. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva a retrouver comment elle devait faire et projeta donc son image dans la salle de briefing ou se tenait à ce moment la Jack et Hammond.

Sam : Mon général, vous êtes la ?

Hammond : Par ici, major.

Sam : Ha, ca y est.

Jack : Quoi de neuf ?

Sam : J'ai vu Thor, je lui est demandé de l'aide...

Jack : Et ?

Sam : Il est parti demande s'il pouvait venir nous aidé.

Hammond : Et vous croyez à quel réponse ?

Sam : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi pensé, le seul hic, c'est que même si on peut venir aider la Terre, les seuls vaisseaux disponibles sont loin de notre galaxie et sa prendre environ une semaine pour qu'il arrive.

Jack : Mais le problème c'est que dans une semaine...

Sam : Je sais Jack, je sais... comment vont David et Théo ?

Jack : Ca va, ils sont avec Janet. 

Jack et Sam se regardaient dans les yeux, ils savaient très bien tous les deux ce qui se passaient et ou leur effort depuis tant d'années allait aboutir en quelques mois.

Sam : Je vais aller voir ou en est Thor.

Hammond : D'accord major Carter. 

Sam se retourna et appuya sur la table des galets et disparut de la salle de briefing.

Jack : Je crois que cette fois, c'est la mauvaise.

Hammond : J'en ai bien peur, colonel. Mais pour l'instant, les goaoul'd ne nous ont pas encore attaqué, il faut essayé d'élaborer un plan pour essayer que ca fasse le moins de dégât possible.

Jack : Mouais. 

Pendant ce temps Sam était toujours à bord du vaisseaux de Thor, elle l'attendait pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Tout à coup Thor apparu dans le faisceau de lumière.

Sam : Alors, que vous a-t-on dit ?

Thor : Ils ont accepté de vous aidé.

Sam : Merci, merci beaucoup Thor.

Thor : Mon vaisseau est déjà en route vers les autres vaisseaux que nous emprinterons, nous les attendrons dans 1 heures maximum.

Sam : D'accord.

Thor : Voulez vous repartir sur votre planète ou m'accompagner ?

Sam : Heu... a vrai je ne sais pas, je peux réutiliser votre technologie pour demander à mon supérieur sur Terre ?

Thor : Oui, bien sûr. 

Sam se redirigea vers la table des galets. Elle savait désormais comment faire, donc elle mit peut de temps afin de se retrouver dans la base.

Sam : Mon général ?

Hammond : Major ! Déjà de retour ?

Sam : Les Asgards veulent bien nous aidé, mon général.

Hammond : Parfait.

Sam : Je reste avec eux, mon général, ou je reviens sur terre ?

Hammond : Vous pouvez rester avec eux, major, pour nous tenir au courant de votre arrivé.

Sam : D'accord. ... Comment est la situation pour le moment ?

Hammond : Les vaisseaux que nous avons détecté n'ont toujours pas bouger, ils doivent attendre quelque chose, je ne sais pas.

Sam : D'accord. ... Ou est Jack ?

Hammond : Il est avec Daniel et Teal'c, il essaye de savoir comment ont pourrais repousser les goaoul'd.

Sam : Merci, mon général.

Hammond : Bonne chance major.

Sam : Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire bonne chance, je ne crains pas grand chose, la haut.

Hammond : C'est vrai, merci major.

Sam : Prenez soin de... 

Mais elle n'u pas le temps de finir que l'alarme se mit en marche et dans les haut-parleur ont pouvait entendre.

Mon général ! Les vaisseaux goaoul'd sont en approche. 

Hammond : Ho mon Dieu.

Sam : Allez-y, mon général. 

Hammond parti mais juste avant de franchir la porte...

Hammond : Je prendrais soin d'eux major Carter, ne vous inquiété pas.

Sam : Merci mon général. 

Puis Sam reparti dans le vaisseaux de Thor.

Hammond pendant ce temps courait pour voir ce qui faisait bouger les goaoul'd.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Les vaisseaux goaoul'd se sont déplacer, mais ils désormais encore arrêter.

Hammond : Mais qu'est ce qu'il font ?

Lieutenant : ... 

Pendant ce temps Thor et Sam arrivaient vers les deux vaisseaux. Thor emmena Sam afin qu'elle voie leurs vaisseaux. Sam étant surpris pas l'immensité de ces vaisseaux ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit " Wow ! "

Thor : Voilà nos deux vaisseaux, major Carter. Ils ont été conçu avec notre nouvelle technologie afin d'abattre les réplicateurs. Nous les avons appelé, le O'neill...

Sam : Comme le premier ?

Thor : Oui, c'est cela. Et l'autre se nomme le Carter.

Sam : Comment ca ?

Thor : Nous l'avons appelé ainsi pour vous montrer notre gratitude de nous avoir aidé à sauvé notre planète.

Sam : C'est très gentil, mais je ne comprends pas.

Thor : Quoi dont ?

Sam : Hé bien, ces vaisseaux sont gigantesque et fait pour les réplicateurs, pourquoi ne pas prendre d'autres vaisseaux ?

Thor : Avec les autres vaisseaux, nous prendrions près de 1 mois pour rejoindre votre galaxie.

Sam : On est si loin de la Terre ?

Thor : Il existe des centaines de galaxie, je sais que vous n'avez encore trouver que quelques galaxie mais vous trouverais bientôt comment accédé à celles qui sont plus lointaines. 

Sam en était resté bouche bée, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

3 jours plus tard la base était toujours en alerte les goaoul'd, après maintenant 4 jours d'attente, faisaient route vers la terre. Les Russes avaient détecté la présence d'ennemies dans le ciel. Même les personnes qui avaient des télescopes chez eux, pour voir l'habituelle splendeur des étoiles pouvait remarquer l'approche des vaisseaux extra-terrestre, la preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment très proche de la terre.

Dans la base de Cheyenne Montain, tout le monde était près à attaqué parce que le plus grand vaisseau goaoul'd se dirigeait sur la base à cause de la porte des étoiles.

Dans le vaisseau de Thor, rien avait changer, il se dirigeait vers la terre, et leur voyage devait durée encore 3 jours.

2 jours plus tard, le vaisseau de Thor en avait plus pour très longtemps à atteindre la Terre. Malheureusement, c'était un peu trop tard pour éviter que les goaoul'd apprennent leur existence au reste de la planète, ils avaient déjà envahi la plus par des grandes villes du monde. Des maisons, des immeubles un peu partout sur terre avaient été saccagé par les goaoul'd. Beaucoup de personne étaient déjà morte et le pire étaient encore à venir. Les goaoul'd avaient en effet, comme plan de détruire la Terre, les gens qui y habitait avait, pour eux, déjà montrer à plusieurs reprise qu'ils étaient une grande menace pour la sérénité des grands maîtres, ils avaient donc décidé de mettre une bombe de naquada avec la porte des étoiles, ce qui ferait une explosion telle que la Terre entière serait hinabité, sans trace de vie. Comme ca a été dit auparavant le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, les plus grand des vaisseaux qui devaient se poser sur la base de Cheyenne Montain étaient vraiment immenses et ils lui fallait donc du temps pour arriver à atterrir. La base de la porte des étoiles n'avait pas encore eu trop de dégâts pour le moment, les portes de sécurité étaient fermées et les quelques Jaffas qui avaient tenté de rentrer avaient été tuer par le personnelle de surveillance.

Pendant ce temps Sam et Thor arrivaient à toute allure, ils étaient dans l'orbite de Jupiter, dans quelques minutes ils arriveraient sur Terre.

Dans la base l'alarme se remis à sonné, les radars dans le ciel avaient remarqué l'approche d'un nouveau vaisseau.

Lieutenant : Mon général, mon général !

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : la N.A.S.A. vient de nous prévenir que deux vaisseaux était en orbite de la Terre.

Hammond : Thor ?

Lieutenant : Je ne sais pas, mon général, nous n'avons pas encore reçu d'images.

Hammond : Quand allons nous les avoir ?

Lieutenant : Hé bien, maintenant.

Hammond : C'est Thor ?

Lieutenant : Oui, mon général. 

Tout à coup lé général Hammond se sentie rassurer, Thor était arrivé, la menace goaoul'd allait bientôt disparaître. La base de Cheyenne Montain ne fût pas la seul a remarquer la présence des Asgards, puisque tout à coup...

Lieutenant : Mon général.

Hammond : Quoi ?

Lieutenant : Venez voir. 

Le général accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait, en effet les vaisseaux goaoul'd étaient tous en train de repartir, le général ordonna de faire baisser le niveau de l'alarme. A ces ordres, Jack arriva pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Jack : Que se passe-t-il, mon général ?

Hammond : Venez voir colonel. 

Hammond avait dit sa en souriant, il se demandait pourquoi, mais ne se posa pas la question longtemps quand, il vit à l'écran des ordinateurs de la base que les vaisseaux goaoul'd étaient en train de train de disparaître dans des faisceaux de lumière, du genre Asgards.

Jack : Ha !!! Que je les aimes ceux la !!! 

Hammond n'u pas le temps de répliqué à ces réjouissement que Sam et Thor apparurent dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Jack se dirigea vers Sam pour l'embrasser.

Jack : Je t'aime.

Sam : Je sais. Moi aussi. Comment vont...

Jack : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien.

Hammond : Dites le si ont vous dérange.

Jack : Je suis désolé mon général, mais vous nous dérangé, vous pouvez sortir, s'il vous plaît.

Hammond : A ses deux la... 

Hammond sourie puis se tourna vers Thor.

Hammond : Nous vous remercions Thor, pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Thor : Ce n'est rien général Hammond, je vous devaient cela. Et puis votre monde à quand même subit des dommages, et j'en suis réellement désolé.

Jack : Merci quand même Thor.

Thor : Désormais, je doit repartir dans mon vaisseau, mon peuple m'attend.

Hammond : Merci encore Thor.

Thor : Mais sachez, que la lutte contre le goaoul'd, ne fait pour vous que de commencez. 

Thor disparu dans la lumière.

Jack : C'est marrant, j'aime pas du tout ce qu'il vient de dire...

Hammond : Ne vous inquiété pas, vous n'êtes pas le seul.

Jack : Nous pouvons disposer, mon général ?

Hammond : Bien sûr, allez dont voir vos enfants.

Jack : Mais...

Sam : Merci mon général. 

Hammond fit à signe de la tête en guise de " de rien " et parti vers son bureau pour appeler le président.

Pendant ce temps nos deux tourtereaux étaient partis voir les deux mignons petits garçons.

2 mois plus tard, Sam et Jack se marièrent dans le bonheur absolu.

Tout le pays du monde étaient en pleine reconstruction, tout le monde étaient désormais au courant que les " extra-terrestre " existaient. Le président des Etats-Unis avaient quand même décidé de continué le projet StarGate, le secret de la porte des étoiles avaient failli être découvert mais le gouvernement décida quand même de laisser place aux missions afin d'explorer de nouvelle planète et de trouver de nouvelle technologie...**FIN**


End file.
